


A Welcome Intruder

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, One Shot, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-03-20
Updated: 1999-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder sneaks into Scully's apartment one late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcome Intruder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And The Clock Read 12:01](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/458) by Jaedd Rainer. 



The knob on her apartment door turned.

Quietly, he crept inside, unsure of himself in this place where he had never been, and was sure he'd never be welcomed. This was, after all, her sanctuary.

But he had his need. His selfish, stupid need to see her, to be here.

He gazed around, taking in his surroundings. Everything was neat, orderly, and perfect. Just like her.

Her coat was folded, and had been placed upon a chair next to her purse. On her desk, there was a framed picture of her and her family. It had been taken several years ago, he knew. The last time they had all been together before her father had perished.

There was a picture of him, the intruder, too. He pondered this for a moment before deciding that the photo was there only because of their partnership and friendship. He didn't realize that love had been her motivation.

Then he turned away from the desk so that he faced her bedroom door.

Moving soundlessly, he entered the room and knelt at her bedside. His heart pounded as he reached out and caressed her hand as she slept. "Scully," he began softly. No, that wasn't right. "Dana," he whispered. "Dana, you're so beautiful. But you're so much more than that to me. You're strong, and caring, and—" His voice broke as a single tear rolled down his cheek, followed by another and another. "And I love you," he managed to finish. He wanted to say so much more to her, but he had neither the words nor the courage to say them.

Her eyelids fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Fox Mulder, her partner, her lifeline, the only man she trusted and loved, crying his heart out at her bedside.

"Mulder?" she said, sitting up. "Mulder, what is it? What's wrong?" She'd never seen him like this, and it scared her.

Mulder lifted his head from his hands. "I'm all right, Scully," he assured her through the last remnants of his tears. "I'm OK now. I know I shouldn't have come here, Scully, and I'm sorry, but I had to. I can't live without you. Dana, I love you with my whole heart and soul."

Scully hesitated for a few seconds before admitting, "Fox—er, _Mulder_, I love you, too." Then the tears that had been building up behind her eyes began to fall.

Mulder took her in his arms. "Shh, shh, it's OK, Dana, it's OK," he whispered, burying his face in her silky, fiery red hair. "I love you, and I'll protect you, and I'll always be here for you. I promise."

She pulled away, her sobs quelled. Mulder stroked her face with his thumb, thinking that she had never looked more beautiful.

And then he kissed her.

He hadn't meant for it to happen—he had done it on an impulse. But as he was kissing her, he could feel that she was kissing back.

And in that moment, both of them knew that they had found love that would last a lifetime and beyond.


End file.
